Growing Up
by Dance Dance Dance 1234
Summary: We have all lived through rough times, but instead of just telling small things, they tell the whole thing. Apollo, Athena, and Phoenix's goes on how they grew up and what happen to their lives when they were younger. The truth on their stories gives everything a new ideal and new look to them. It's bigger then what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Apollo Story :Part One

Apollo: Growing Up

This is my first time writing a fanfic for this franchise. It is NOT the first fanfic I have written.

It was just a normal day at Wright Anything Agency. Apollo had a rough week and it was hard for him after the case of Clay's murder. But he had relaxed today ignoring the stuff from a week ago. . . well for five minutes.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Apollo sighed

"All nice up in here, relaxation time begins now" Apollo relived

"APOLLO!" Athena screamed

"Never mind" Apollo said

"Hey Apollo, you wanna play with me?" Athena asked

What Apollo saw and heard in his mind was totally different. He thought she asked " Hey Apollo, do you want me to leave and let you relax?" But she did here her for a second time.

"APOLLO! DO. YOU. WANNA. PLAY. WITH. ME!?" Athena asked while screaming

"Like what?"

"A game. . "

Apollo so discord in her voice, she knew whats going on, what is it that she wanted to play and what game was she thinking? Apollo hoped something that would use power and relaxation and tension and well you get the point. Just hoping its not to far like. . . something dirty.

"So do you want to play?"

"Oh It doesn't kill you to play a game. So sure why not!"

"Great it's called growing up!"

"How do you play?"

"You tell me how you grew up and tell me stuff NOW!"

"Okay."

"I hope you guys are talking about cases and court and all" Phoenix said

"No were talking about my childhood life" Apollo said

"Oh may I listen?" Phoenix requested

"Yah!" Athena smirked

"So tell us!" Both asked

"Well when I was younger, my dad was in the military and I couldn't go to normal schools like others. My dad signed me up for military school when I was in Kindergarden."

"Really, you went to a military school?" Phoenix questioned

"Yes, I went there and it was tough at sometimes in my life and pretty cool in my life." Apollo answered

"So. . .keep going" Athena asked

"Anyways, I had school 6 days a week of school, leaving Saturday to all of those people who are militants, had that one day off. I couldn't go to much party's, I couldn't go trick or treating, I didn't celebrate Christmas and New Years to well and I had to complete homework like in just two hours or giving me five hours before my bed time."

"Really!?. . . Im shocked Apollo, you went to all of this as a kid?" Athena questioned

"Definitely, but it was all in the Military of Stronghold Rule Guide Book" Apollo responded

"Hmmm, why didn't you say Valentines Day or St. Patrick's Day?" Phoenix questioned

"That's because we could celebrate it, but it would be against the book to make a card or to wear the colours of them. But lets start with a flashback on my first day of grade seven, still in the military academy of course." Apollo said

—•—•FLASHBACK•—•—

Everyone was in rows and stand with their teachers. I was afraid, because this was another part of the school, the were junior highs and high school students there. All of them would look to the person who wouldn't now which class they were in and just stare at you like you should of looked in the schedule in June.

Thankfully, I knew which class I was in, I was in 7-4C, well I was standing in line and I saw another boy behind me and another boy in front of me, they looked like the same age as me. We weren't in alphabetical order, so everyone could talk to anyone, as long as they remained in their rows.

So I said, "Hi!"

"Hi, what's your name?" ? responded

"My name is Apollo Justice! What's yours?" I asked

"My name is, Clay Terran." Clay answered

"So is this your first time here?"

"No, it's the sixth grade here since Grade One. Excluding nows grade!"

"Oh, well I was here for a while to, how come I never seen you before?"

"Well that's because there's so much students, there's a lot of classes and many rooms for them, so I never seen you before until now!"

The bell rang and we followed our teacher, into the school, though the halls and into the classroom, soon taking our seats at. . . well anywhere! We rise up from our desk and obey the teacher. Saying the plague and taking our attendance.

We did our work and introduced ourselves. Eventually, I didn't have any friends, thanks to my dad, and Clay was my only friend and soon became best friends! I didn't know that Clay and I were loners till now!

How amazing, hopefully he ain't afraid of my dad! I mean he is the best dad ever and the leader of the school, who is strict.

But my dad was afraid that if I would make friends, I would of gotten hurt and beaten up. But how was I suppose to have a social life and have someone behind my back? My dad was overprotected and my mom really wasn't worried with my problem so it was hard.

But when school was all over, I had to clean up and I had to fix everything that wasn't in its property or state.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Well class, it comes to an end like this. See you all tomorrow at the second period! Don't be late." The teacher told us

"Well I got to get cleaning and help organized things AND lock up the classrooms!" I said

"What!? You have to clean up and organize and lock up!? Why?" Clay asked

"I have to follow my dads orders, who is the boss and principal of the school"

"Oh, can I help?"

"Ummm, no, my dad wouldn't like that, it's better if you just go home and then come back here to sleep."

"No way! I wanna help"

"Fine, lets go. . . I guess"

I don't want Clay and my dad meet. Everytime I have a friend my dad gives them a hard time and then he becomes a jerk to them, making my "friend" not hanging out with me. My heart is pounding fast and Im nervous.

"Hi daddy! Meet my new friend! . . . Clay Terran" I said weekly

"Clay Terran Principal Justice!"Clay shouted

"Nice to meet you Clay, if you may just go out there and wait please, while I have to talk to my son" My dad suggested

"Yes, sir" Clay obeyed

The door closed and my dad thumped me on the head.

"Son, what did I say about having friends!? You do know your suppose to have friends when your 19 correct!?"

"Y-y-yes, but dad-"

"NO BUTS! You are grounded and can't make or have Clay as a friend!"

"B-but dad-"

"NO BUTS! Final saying, you're grounded and will focus on your work until June 28th, 2017."

I cried and cried, I exited out the room running. I saw Clay's expressions, it was confused. I sneaked into a corner and cried, as I was about to turn to see my dad and Clay.

But when I looked out one more time, Clay must've been there. . . Great Now Im going to lose my one and only friend, this is the longest friendship I ever had, but my dad just had to go and break it.

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2: Apollo's Story: Part Two

Chapter 2

A New Friend. . . I Guess

CAUTION: SPOILER ALERT! Read at your own RISK! It is not my fault if I had spoiled it for you, you did rear it at your own risk! Enjoy!

Phoenix's P.O.V.

Jeez, that must've been harsh, and I thought my Grade 4 story was sadder, but hearing Apollo's must've been saddest.

Athena's P.O.V.

Ohh, my poor sweet- I mean friend. That must've hurt real bad, at least my story witnessing my mom killed was the worst, then his. I feel sad now

"Athena is sad" My stupid technology said

"That is so not true- well it is, Im so sorry for you." I said

"No need to apologize Athena and plus it gets better" Apollo said

"Well continue on!" Phoenix demanded

•—•—•FLASHBACK•—•—•

I saw Clay coming out my dads office and he was confused, I knew it! I knew it! He just doesn't want to be my friend anymore! Uggghhhh!

"Apollo!? APOLLO!?" Clay shouted

I came out shaking thinking the friendship was over.

"Y-Y-Yes, Clay?" I nervously said

"I just wanted to say. . ."

I knew it, friendship broken. Bracelet tightening heart pumping, voice cracking up.

"You're father is a jerk and you are my best friend forever!"

I was confused, I mean yeah my father is a jerk, but you are my best friend forever!? Im confused, I thought people would just say you're a jerk too? Is he really being my friend? My BEST friend FOREVER!? Wow, but how do I put it this way?

"Did you just mouth 'put it this way?'" Clay asked

"Yeah, I really thought that I would lose you, cause most people just quit as my friend and do the hard work" I responded

"Are you kidding me!? I mean you are sweet and I could never lose you"

"Th-Thanks"

"Your father is a real jerk though, I felt like Im punished to do crap"

"Did you just swear!?"

I was afraid I would be influenced by those kind of people.

"Yeah, but it was only minor. . ."

"Well, I will never swear. . .EVER!"

"Think about that when your 19"

I would never, ever, ever swear, I find it quite rude too.

"So, you aren't mad at me?"

"Nope. I wouldn't lose you for anything!"

•—•—•FLASHBACK DONE?•—•—•

"DADDY, I HOME FROM. . .Oh, hi Athena, Polly, Daddy. What are You doing here?" Trucy questioned

"Telling stories when we were younger, its a game. But since we know about your past. I think we are done with you." Apollo answered harshly

"Well, exuuuse, me princess, don't get so harsh to me! Oh yeah daddy, here's the groceries you asked." Trucy sassed

"Im no princess and I am NOT a girl!" Apollo angrily screamed at her

"Fine, but Im going to listen to you."

"Why?" Athena asked

"Because Polly is sooooooooooooooo NOT boring!" Trucy responded

"Thanks?" Apollo said

"Back to the Flashback" Phoenix demanded

•—•—•FLASHBACK•—•—•

"But our friendship. I don't want my dad to still see us as friends. He could get even harder and madder!" I said

Oddly, Clay started laughing when I said "even harder and madder!"

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned

"Because you said 'harder and madder'" Clay teased

"Oh so I'm friends with a sick minded person, how great!"

"Yeah, but this who I am, a friend who is standing up for you, a wise person and a sick minded person"

"Come on, your probably a sick minded or. . . a pervert, Im both of those"

"Maybe the first one. . . and the second one too."

I blushed, because I never admit to those kinds of things. But my dad did tell me at this age we do get more sexual and perverted. I just wanted to control myself but I know that this wont happen.

"OK! Back on topic, how can we keep our friendship back on top and keep it away from my dad?"

"I know how. . ." ? said

"Why don't you just keep it a secret from your dad and everytime he is watching or seeing you guys, just separate together." ? suggested

To my surprise, it was a student in our class, Sara. She had brown hair(it looks like black but its not), brown eyes, tanned brown skin, and had a pinkish colour on her lips. Well in my opinion, she was pretty H-O-T, and S-E-X-Y and she was smart.

I did see Clay and he was blushing, I on the other hand was sort of blushing? HOLD IT! I need to stay on task Apollo!

"Yeah that doesn't seem that bad of an idea." I said

"Hmm, what a great idea. I like it Sara!" Clay oddly yelled

"See, my skills and smarts can make, all together, an idea!" Sara brightly said

Both of us, looked below her chest and watched her bounced up and down, well my perverted switch is turned on. But she stopped and looked at our faces, I saw it, she looked disgusted.

"Eww, you guys. And I thought the drill boys were disgusting." Sara disgustingly said

"Im sorry, Im never like this. Clay got me into this." I apologized

"Yeah, me too. Im sorry to both" Clay apologized

"So. . . Can I be your guys . . . friend?" Sara asked

"Yeah sure!" We both agreed

*BANG* *BANG* the door went.

"Hello!? Is anybody in their!?"

Uh-Oh it was my dad.

"My dad. HE'S COMING!" I yelled

Their was a way to get out the classroom. . . it was the window, pluming down 20 feat.


End file.
